Arthur Fletcher
|groupe_sanguin = AB|statut = Vivant|famille = *Travis Fletcher (père) *Minerve (mère) *Cecilia Fletcher (épouse) **Glenn Fletcher (fils) **Aileas Fletcher (fille)|résidence = *Manhattan, New York, Etats-Unis *Boston, Massachusetts, Etats-Unis (avant)|occupation = Professeur de Mathématiques|base_dopération = *Lycée Peter Cooper *Camp Jupiter (avant)|image1 = Arthur Fletcher 4.jpg|âge = 41 ans|naissance = 14 juillet 1975 Boston, Etats-Unis|signe_astrologique = Cancer|taille = 1 m 78|poids = 66 kg|title1 = Arthur Griffin Fletcher|affiliation = 3ème cohorte (avant)|Espèce = Demi-dieu|Ethnicité = Romaine}}Arthur Fletcher est un personnage de fiction dans l'univers de Rick Riordan, inventé par Mangafilm8. Caractère Arthur Fletcher est quelqu'un de très timide et réservé, particulièrement quand il était enfant. Il avait une très grande peur du regard des autres sur lui. Il détestait se faire remarquer, restait toujours en retrais, même en classe. Pour lui, être interrogé à l'oral devant toute la classe, et aussi seulement se rendre au tableau, était une dure épreuve. Il osait à peine parler devant quelques personnes rassemblées autour de lui. Désormais, bien qu'il ait un peu gardé de cette timidité, il parvient à parler devant un public. Mais il a toujours peur de ce que pensent les autres de lui, et se fait aussi le moins remarquer possible. Et avant chaque rentrée scolaire, une angoisse le prend, et il se pose de nombreuses questions concernant la nouvelle année à venir. Arthur est très loyal envers ses proches. Il ne briserait jamais leur confiance, et n'hésiterait jamais à leur venir en aide en cas de besoin. Ils peuvent tous compter sur lui sans aucun problème. Histoire Travis Fletcher était un grand physicien travaillant pour une grande et renommée société. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il rencontra un jour une femme, spéciale, dont il est tombé amoureux. Ensemble, ils eurent un enfant, un petit garçon, Arthur Griffin Fletcher. Tout faisait son bonheur. Mais la femme ne put rester auprès de lui, et dû partir, pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues. Mais il avait confiance en elle, et savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle reviendrait. Il vécu donc seul avec son fils et son beau métier. Cependant, tout bascula un jour à cause d'une lettre fatale. D'un mot fatal. La société avait fait faillite. Mr Fletcher a reçu une lettre, où le mot "licencié" résonnait comme une malédiction. Il perdit son poste, et n'avait plus nul part où aller... Depuis ce jour, plus rien ne fut comme avant. |~▪~| « So open up your heart and give him a break, for it's moments like this, a man you can make. Please keep this in mind when you hear someone forget, He is just a little boy, and not a man yet. » Le petit garçon était assis par terre, déchirant une feuille morte dans sa main. Il regardait les autres enfants jouer dans la cour de récréation, rigoler, s'amuser. Et lui, il était là, tout seul. Il aurait volontiers joué avec eux, mais ils ne semblaient pas l'apprécier. Et puis, il était trop timide pour demander quoi que ce soit. Alors il baissait la tête vers le sol, et continuait de déchirer la pauvre feuille. Tout le monde le trouvait bizarre. Il ne parlait jamais. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et quand il prenait la parole, son visage virait au rouge et il bégayait. Puis certains se moquaient de lui. Alors il préférait rester seul. Tout seul dans son coin, sous un arbre le protégeant du soleil et des regards. "A-A-Arthur Fle-Fle-t-t-cher ! Co-Co-Comment ça v-v-va ?", disaient parfois des enfants en rigolant de plus belle. À ces moments-là, il baissait toujours la tête, et ne répondait rien. Mieux valait garder le silence. |~▪~| L'école n'était pas le lieu qu'il préférait, mais cela ne se comportait pas mieux chez lui. Il vivait dans un tout petit appartement délabré, seul avec son père. Mais ce dernier ne se comportait plus de la même façon depuis la faillite de la société dans laquelle il travaillait auparavant. Il buvait beaucoup, de plus en plus, ce qui le rendait violent. Un soir, en rentrant de l'école, tout le salon avait été mis sans dessus dessous, et son père frappait le mobilier de ses poings ensanglantés. Le petit garçon regardait la scène, ne disant mot, préférant ne pas se faire remarquer. Puisque les quelques fois où il avait montré sa présence, il avait reçu la colère et la violence de son père contre lui. Alors il préférait encore garder le silence. Il y eût même un soir, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'aider son père en tentant de le calmer, ce dernier l'a violemment bousculé contre le meuble où sa tête s'est dangereusement cognée. On lui disait que son père était un pauvre fou. Mais malgré la violence de son père qu'il endurait chaque jour, il se disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et il ne tolérait pas qu'on l'insulte. Son père avait réussi à trouver un métier lui permettant de vivre un strict minimum, mais ce n'était plus un travail glorieux comme autrefois. Plus les années passaient, plus il sombrait dans l'alcool, et plus il devenait violent. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait. Oui, il devenait fou en quelque sorte, bien que l'enfant ne voulait l'admettre. 350px |~▪~| Les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années se passèrent ainsi, dans la violence et la solitude. Le seul réconfort de ce pauvre garçon était les moments passés à la bibliothèque, plongé dans les romans et les documentaires sur le monde et l'Histoire. Il se disait que tout n'était pas que ténèbres, et qu'un jour il aurait peut-être droit à la lumière... Et son vœu a été exaucé. Ce fut au lycée, une nouvelle élève. Elle était étrangère disait-on, venait d'Europe. L'Europe... Le garçon en avait souvent entendu parler, dans ses livres. L'Europe l'avait toujours fait rêver. Et sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa timidité. Il alla à sa rencontre. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et il ne savait par laquelle commencer. Cependant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et il resta planté là, devant elle, son visage devenant peu à peu écarlate. La fille le regardait alors, et il semblait gêné, mal à l'aise. Bien évidemment, il avait l'air stupide, et il s'en voulait d'être aussi timide. Finalement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole, et ils ont commencé à discuter. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui, de sa timidité, de son bégaiement... Mais en réalité, il n'en fut rien. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, et semblait l'accepter, sans se moquer de lui. Ce fut une première pour le jeune adolescent... Il a alors commencé à la fréquenter de plus en plus, mais restait toujours discret et silencieux. Quand elle était avec d'autres filles, il n'osait pas aller la voir, et c'est elle qui l'incitait à venir. Avec elle, les journées paraissaient plus ensoleillées, remplies de chaleur, et cela le réchauffait peu à peu. Cette fille a fait beaucoup pour lui, et il en était conscient. Elle l'aidait à vaincre sa timidité, à s'affirmer et à ne pas redouter le regard des autres. Il se souviendra toujours de son nom : Aileas Campbell. Elle était sa seule amie, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'entourer de beaucoup de monde, trop habitué à la solitude, mais il chérissait chaque moment passé avec elle. Mais au fil du temps, Arthur commençait à comprendre qu'il ressentait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié envers cette jeune fille. Bien plus. Il en était venu à éprouver de réels sentiments pour elle. Le savait-elle ? Bien sûr que non, il était bien trop timide et réservé pour le lui avouer - à peine arrivait-il à se l'avouer lui-même. Mais il aurait tant voulu qu'elle connaisse ses sentiments. Et s'ils étaient réciproques ? Et si non ? En réalité, il n'en avait aucune idée, il n'était pas spécialisé en la matière. Il se disait peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi... *suite à venir* *A la sortie du lycée, à 18 ans, il a été envoyé au Camp Jupiter, car il était le fils de Minerve. Il y a passé les entraînements, mais n'y trouvait pas sa place. *A 24 ans, il a quitté le Camp Jupiter et a tenté de retrouver Aileas, son amie qu'il n'avait pas oublié, mais en vain. Il ne la retrouva pas. *A 25 ans, il rencontra Cecilia (où? comment?) avec qui il s'est marié quelques mois plus tard et avec qui il a eu deux enfants : Glenn puis Aileas, qu'il a appelé ainsi en souvenir de son ancienne amie. Galerie d'Images Arthur Fletcher 2.jpg Arthur Fletcher 3.jpg Arthur Fletcher (gif) 1.gif Arthur Fletcher (gif) 2.gif Navigation sur le Site Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Rick Riordan Catégorie:Demi-dieux Catégorie:Romains